Say-Wah
General information= Say-Wah is a character in Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Biography Say-Wah debuted in the episode Game Over where she trapped G and the other girls inside a video game by delivering an unmarked package to their lounge. Once trapped inside the game, Say-Wah would create challenges and obstacles that the girls would successfully complete. In a flashback of G's, Say-Wah was seen begging to join the band.She thought her voice would be a perfect addition, but G thought the band was perfect just the way it was. Angered by this, Say-Wah planned her revenge. After beating the game, Say-Wah's avatar in the game exploded, although it is unknown what effect this had on the real Saywah. Say-Wah next appears in Supersonic HJ5, where she keeps appearing in every public photo taken of HJ5, causing Mauve Madison to announce that HJ5 is adding a sixth member to their lineup. Love deduces that Saywah is using isotopic shoes to move at hypersonic speeds and invents a device that allows the band to move nearly as fast. Late at night, the girls see Say-Wah sneaking into the patent office and when they confront her, she reveals her plan, that the photobombing was just a distraction, that she plans to steal the copyright notice of HJ5's latest song and release it as her own song. After battling Say-Wah at superspeed, the girls manage to slow her down by spilling water on her shoes, which shorts them out. As Say-Wah is almost paralysed by the malfunctioning shoes, it's easy for the girls to take the copyright notice back and leave Say-Wah stranded on the rooftop. It is implied during this episode that Say-Wah was a former friend of G before she became the leader of HJ5. Her voice has an autotune effect applied to it, because she believes this makes her voice "sound perfect". Say-Wah's third appearance is in And The Winner Is, where Busy Busy Jones pits her in a reality tv contest against HJ5 to determine who will win a record contract with her company. While on a break between shooting segments, HJ5 and Rudie accidentally overhear Busy Busy Jones talking on the phone about how the whole show is just staged to embarrass HJ5 on public television for her own pleasure. Since they don't want the contract anymore, HJ5 intentionally lose the contest so Say-Wah will win instead of them. A flashback with Angel reveals that Say-Wah had auditioned to be the 5th member of HJ5 when G was holding open auditions to form the band, but because G disapproved of Say-Wah's performance, the 5th spot was actually given to Angel who auditioned after Say-Wah. Trivia *Say-Wah's name is a reference to the phrase "Say What?" |-| Appearances= Season 1 *Episode 3a: Game Over Season 2 *Episode 7b: Supersonic HJ5 *Episode 18a: And The Winner Is Season 3 *Episode 21a: Hologrammed |-| Gallery= Screenshots Saywha.png Saywha_begs_to_join_the_band.png Saywha_explodes.png I'mGoingToCrushYouAll.png|Say-Wah is determined to defeat all of HJ5 in a reality tv contest. SayWahAndAngel.png|Say-Wah and Angel with oversized pencils. SayWahTauntingAngel.png|Say-Wah taunting Angel. BabyAndSayWah.png|Not even someone as unpleasant as Say-Wah is immune to Baby's cuteness. MusicWatchingBabyAndSayWahDance.png|Music watching Baby and Say-Wah dance. RudieSeeYourselfOut.png|Rudie telling Busy Busy Jones and Say-Wah to leave the building. SayWahAngryWithBBJ.png|Say-Wah angry with Busy Busy Jones. 1qww.PNG|Say-Wah getting blown away 4556567567.JPG|Say-Wah in her cat suit SayWahSpeedRealization.png|Say-Wah doesn’t realise HJ5 can see her now. SayWahReadyToRun.png|Say-Wah ready to superspeed run. SayWahSeeMe.png|Say-Wah finally realizing HJ5 can see her. SayWahTaunt02SSH.png|You’re not a true evil villain unless you taunt the good girls. YourSongIsMineSSH.png|I own your song now. SayWahLeavingSSH.png|I’m leaving now……with your song. SWwetShoesAgainSSH.png|Say-Wah’s shoes shorting out again. SayWahLazySigning.png SahWahFGCrash.png SayWahShowingOff.png SWarrivesHGM.png|Say-Wah arrives. SWdropIn02HGM.png|Mind if I drop in? SWnotLeaving03HGM.png|I’m not leaving and you can’t make me. GRcallingHGM.png|G asking for Rudie to escort Say-Wah from the stage. Mchallenge01HGM.png|Let’s fight, weird girl! Mchallenge02aHGM.png|Music discovering Say-Wah is a hologram. Mchallenge03aHGM.png|Music about to fall off the stage. SWtauntHGM.png|Say-Wah taunting HJ5. SWmockHGM.png|Say-Wah mocking HJ5. SWinTourBusHGM.png RRattack03HGM.png|ROD and Rudie attacking Say-Wah. SWintangible01.png|You idiots can’t touch me, I’m intangible. SWintangible02.png|ROD finding out he can’t grab Say-Wah. SWmissMe03HGM.png|Did you miss me? SWtriumphantHGM.png|Say-Wah is very smug and a lot annoying. SWnoStopHGM.png|You can’t stop me appearing on stage whenever I want. SWbandHGM.png|I’m officially part of the band now. SWsixHGM.png|HJ6! SWstopMe02HGM.png|Try and stop me! MSWlookingHGM.png|Say-Wah crashing the autograph signing. SWautographHGM.png|Say-Wah wants to sign an autograph too. SWnoHoldHGM.png|But she can’t actually do it! SWforgotHGM.png|Say-Wah forgot her hologram is intangible! SWangryHGM.png|Say-Wah is angry with Music. SWgiveUpHGM.png|Say-Wah ordering HJ5 to surrender. SWrealMeHGM.png|I’m not a hologram, not this time. SWhelloFriendHGM.png|Say-Wah introducing her friend, the wild attack bear. SWrealizationHGM.png|Say-Wah just realised five is greater than one. SWgumHairHGM.png|It’s going to take me weeks to get this bubblegum out of my hair. LstickAroundHBM.png|Bubblegum stick around. SWfinalTauntHGM.png|Say-Wah taunting HJ5. MreminderHGM.png|Music reminding Say-Wah who is the meanest girl on the planet. SWsilenceHGM.png|Say-Wah gets the message and stops talking. Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 8.22.36 PM.png|Saywha in her youth Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters